


Guess we have to live together

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Crack, Hybrids, M/M, Mating, Romance, bunny!doyoung, fox!Sicheng, human!Johnny, human!ten, kitty!Yuta, kitty!taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Johnten, YutaeHybrid AU, crack, eventual romanceTen owns a cat hybrid named Taeyong who suddenly went missing on him only to find out that the hybrid cornered another hybrid and mated with him. To make matters worse, the mated hybrids refused to be separated, forcing Ten to offer the other hybrid’s owner to move in with him.---





	1. mates

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Because Kitty Yong and Kitty Yuta are being affectionate, I needed to get this out of my system.

Ten had owned Taeyong for the past 10 years already, as the Cat hybrid was adopted by his mom and dad when they migrated to Korea at that time. Taeyong is like the responsible older brother that Ten didn’t have and his mom was super glad that they adopted the hybrid when they did, because if not, well Ten may have died at college. Taeyong is a year older than Ten and although Hybrid rights had progressed and gave them freedom to study and work, Taeyong chose to stay at home and take care of Ten, who at the age of 25 has yet to find a suitable partner to settle down with.

 

 

“You’re 26 and you don’t have a mate Taeyong hyung so stop reprimanding me about my non-existent love life.” Ten huffed as he sat down for dinner which Taeyong gladly cooked for his brother.

 

 

“The difference with you and I, Ten, is that I mate, you don’t. Mom and Dad are both expecting you to settle down and have kids while I could stay single and they won’t bother asking for kittens.” Taeyong replied and that made Ten pout.

 

 

“It’s not my problem that I have high standards.” Ten replied as he shoved the food in his mouth.

 

 

“Try to lower it down, not everyone likes a feisty and sarcastic guy.” Taeyong reminded him but Ten just ignored him, he had too much going on and he would just worry about his studio rather than worry about getting a boyfriend.

 

 

Taeyong is really behaved and he would watch cooking and craft shows more than partying or such so it was a surprise for Ten to find his hybrid missing when he returned from a long day at the studio; the kitchen counter had half chopped vegetables and it’s not like Taeyong to leave the place in a mess because the hybrid is a neat freak.

 

 

“Taeyong hyung?” Ten called out and checked the room because if Taeyong was in a rut, he would lock himself inside and do things he does on those days. But the door was unlocked and the room was empty  so he was puzzled.

 

 

He asked the doorman of the apartment complex and he said that Taeyong ran off about an hour ago so Ten whipped up his phone to contact the hybrid, because he would be dead if something happened to him. As he called the phone, he heard the familiar ringtone by the alley and Ten’s blood ran cold, if something bad happened to his cat, his mom would really skin him alive. But what he did not expect to see was a half-naked Taeyong wearing only his sweat pants slumped on the alley with another hybrid on top of him who was wearing nothing but Taeyong’s shirt.

 

 

“Taeyong hyung?” Ten called out and the hybrid looked up and snarled at his owner.

 

 

“Yuta? Are you here Yuta?” They heard a voice and Ten saw the other hybrid’s ears react to the call but was barely coherent as he held onto Taeyong and nuzzled his face on the other’s cheek and neck.  “Yuta? Oh fuck you’re…” The voice screeched and Taeyong snarled and wrapped his arms protectively around the hybrid’s, well Yuta’s, tiny waist while the other whimpered and pressed his body closer to Taeyong.

 

 

“Hi!” Ten waved nervously. “Is Yuta your hybrid?” Ten asked and the man, Tall and gorgeous now that Ten could focus his eyes off of Taeyong’s and Yuta’s indecency, who nodded and sighed.

 

 

“Yeah, Yuta’s my hybrid and what the fuck is happening?” The man ran a hand on his hair, soft dark brown locks that Ten would want to touch, and pouted.

 

“I am not sure.” Ten shrugged and extended a hand. “I’m Ten and Taeyong’s my hybrid so I guess I would be taking responsibility over his actions.” Ten said and the man eyed the hand before shaking it then smiling.

 

 

“Johnny, just moved here and I didn’t expect Yuta to make friends so soon.” Johnny replied and Ten felt how soft his hand was.

 

 

“Taeyong is usually behave and responsible, this.. I seriously have no idea what happened. I returned from work and well I can’t explain it more than you do.” Ten tried but Johnny just sighed.

 

 

“Ten?” They both turned to the hybrid. “Oh Ten!” Taeyong beamed happily. “I found my mate!” Taeyong said and Ten paled at the mention of the word.

 

 

“Please tell me you didn’t force Yuta! I don’t want you getting jailed for rape.” Ten was worried and bit his lip.

 

 

“It’s consensual.” Yuta beamed and kissed Taeyong’s cheek. “Hi Johnny!” Yuta beamed happily and the tall human smacked his hand on his face.

 

 

“We need to sort this out.” Johnny said and turned his back, pulling Ten with him. “get dressed.” Johnny said and walked away, making Ten nervous with what Johnny could do to Taeyong.

 

 

 

\----

 

Taeyong was cooking in the kitchen with Yuta sitting by the counter and looking at him with heart eyes. The two explained that they met by the alley when Taeyong had to run to the grocery for some missing items and Yuta was lost as it was his first day back in Korea after spending it with Johnny for the last 4 years of college.

 

 

It turned out that Taeyong and Yuta immediately hit it off and their bodies recognized each other as mates, making them both go into a rut for Taeyong who is an alpha and heat for Yuta who is an omega.

 

 

“In an alley? Seriously?” Ten was lost for words.

 

 

“We didn’t have any choice, pheromones clouded our judgement.” Taeyong answered him and quickly wrapped an arm around Yuta and pulled him into a hug.

 

 

“Now you’re mates.” Johnny asked and Yuta nodded.

 

 

“I hope you’re not mad Johnny. I’ve been wanting to find my mate and Taeyong, he’s perfect.” Yuta said, ears a little down and it made him look adorable.

 

 

“We’ve talked about this Yuta, and I am perfectly fine with you having a mate. It’s just too soon.” Johnny shook his head.

 

 

“I’ll take responsibility since Taeyong is the alpha, I’ll take in Yuta and provide for him as Taeyong’s owner. We can’t separate them now that they’ve mated, he could live with us.” Ten said and Johnny looked at him in confusion.

 

 

“I am not blaming you Ten, it’s very much Yuta’s fault as it is Taeyong’s. They both did it consensually.” Johnny explained. “I just thought that I could at least have some time with Yuta, it gets lonely when you’re alone.” Johnny sighed and Taeyong had the brightest idea.

 

 

“We have a spare office Ten, I could move in there with Yuta, I don’t have much stuff. Then Johnny can stay at my old room so he won’t be lonely without Yuta.” Taeyong was proud of his suggestion and Yuta too, was happy about it that he pecked his mate’s cheek.

 

 

“I already made a deposit for the apartment.” Johnny replied.

 

 

“It can be withdrawn, I know the landlord.” Ten said and Johnny raised a brow at him. “Now that Taeyong has Yuta, I don’t want to suffer watching them do couple stuff in front of my single face.” Ten explained. “Having a roommate seemed a little less lonely and we get to have our hybrids with us.” Ten shrugged and the smile that bloomed on Johnny’s face made Ten’s heart skip a beat.

 

 

“You mean that! Thank you. I am so worried of being alone and depressed with how quiet my apartment will be without Yuta’s constant anime binge watching! Thank you Ten!” Johnny came to hug Ten who stiffened at the touch but melted soon after.

 

 

“It’s a win-win situation!” Ten laughed.

 

 

“We better get them registered as mates now, it’ll be trouble if Yuta gets pregnant.’ Johnny said and Ten groaned.

 

 

“Please don’t remind me that my hybrid has an active sex life.” Ten said making Johnny laugh loudly.

 

 

\--- 

 

 

 

 


	2. Moving in together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Well, I guess I will continue this bec it is a cute au ahahah

 

 

 

\---

 

Both Johnny’s and Yuta’s jaws dropped as Taeyong set the table and Ten could only roll his eyes, surey Taeyong was trying to impress Yuta with how the food looked liked it was made by a Michelin chef. Taeyong was smiling wide as Yuta praised him and Johnny, well he was surely thanking Taeyong for mating with Yuta.

 

“You get to eat this everyday?” Johnny inquired and Ten shook his head.

 

 

“Not a full 11 course meal, though Taeyong really cooks well. Sad that he doesn’t want to share it to everyone.” Ten answered.

 

 

“Are you afraid of prejudice on hybrids?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded. “It’s okay love.” Yuta said and kissed his cheek making Taeyong blush and grin like a whipped cat that he was.

 

 

“Oh come on, have mercy on your single hoomans!” Johnny groaned and both Taeyogn and Yuta stuck their tongues out making Ten laugh.

 

 

After dinner, Yuta and Johnny were supposed to go back to their apartment but the hybrid was adamant on staying with his mate so Johnny merely sighed and went to the door but Ten stopped him. “There’s a day bed in the office, you can sleep over.” Ten offered.

 

 

“Johnny’s a guest, he’ll stay in my room!” Taeyong screeched, “Yuta and I can fit in the daybed.” Taeyong added and pulled his mate towards his room to grab some change of clothes.

 

 

“We’ll I’ll get changed and be back.” Johnny said and went out of the door.

 

 

Ten did his nightly routine and when he was done, Johnny was knocking on his door. The sight of Johnny in pooh pajamas and holding a stuffed whale was endearing and it made Ten smile at the cute giant of a roommate he’ll have.

 

 

“Yuta is an early sleeper and riser.” Johnny informed Ten who nodded and led Johnny towards Ten’s room.

 

 

“Taeyong is a neat freak but he is a serious gamer, he sleeps around 2 am.” Ten shrugged.

 

 

“I hope they’ll have a middle ground.” Johnny shrugged.

 

Johnny was amazed at how clean the room was and nodded happily as he placed the stuffed whale on the bed. They then went to the office and knocked before they entered. Yuta was already sprawled on the bed, no pillows under his head and wearing Taeyong’s hoodie while the alpha cat was sitting with his back on the head board and laying on his phone.

 

 

“Oh he’s asleep already?” Johnny asked and Yuta purred and made grabby hands to Johnny. Johnny chuckled and then turned to Taeyong. “I usually give him a back rub before he sleeps, can I still do that?” Johnny asked and Taeyong nodded so Johnny sat on the day bed and gave Yuta’s back some gentle rubs, making the cat purr and smile.

 

 

“Thanks Johnny.” Yuta smiled and then pulled Taeyong to lie next to him. “Stop playing and join me!” Yuta whined and Taeyong sighed and placed his phone down and snuggled next to Yuta, the omega instantly purring in contentment.

 

“Guess you’ll have to cut down on your gaming.” Ten chuckled and it made Taeyong pout.

 

“Get out, we’ll be resting.” Taeyong shooed the younger away and made himself comfortable as Yuta lied on his chest to sleep.

 

 

“That went well.” Johnny chuckled then turned to Ten. “Thank you for considering being room mates. We’re practically strangers.” Johnny said and Ten just laughed.

 

 

“Better endure the PDA together rather than alone.” Ten shrugged and bid the taller goodbye as they part to get tot heir bedrooms.

 

 

\---

 

 

Johnny woke up a little too early but the smell of bacon and eggs from the kitchen woken up his tired soul. He ventured out into the kitchen to find Taeyong cooking while Yuta stretched at the living room. “Good Morning!” Yuta beamed and Johnny patted his hybrid and scratched behind his fluffy ears.

 

 

“Hey I want one too!” Taeyong chirped and the tall hooman walked into he kitchen to give the other hybrid ear scratches. “Ten couldn’t reach my ears! Thanks Johnny.” Taeyong giggled.

 

 

“I heard that!” Came Ten’s booming voice and it made Johnny laugh. “Anyway, we’ll talk to Kun after breakfast for the house arrangement.” Ten informed Johnny who nodded and called Yuta for breakfast.

 

 

After Johnny had showered and changed into casual clothes, they all boarded the elevator to go down to the office where Kun would be found. What greeted them though is an angry fox hybrid growling at them.

 

 

“Sicheng!” An authoritative voice called out and the hybrid walked towards the smaller figure who just came out of the back room. “Oh Hi Ten!” the man greeted.

 

 

“Kun!” Ten beamed and hugged him, making the hybrid growl. “Oh come on Sicheng, did I ever hit on your master?” Ten whined and the fox pouted and swished his fluffy tail. “Right, he’s my best friend so stop looking at me like I would steal him!” Ten argued and Sicheng nuzzled his face on Kun’s neck.

 

 

“Sorry about that, Sicheng is quite insecure especially since he finds Ten super attractive.” Kun explained.

 

 

“Oh, I’m Johnny and I just moved in with my hybrid Yuta.” Johnny extended a hand and Kun took it; Sicheng growled making Yuta hiss in warning. “Yuta, calm down.” Johnny said and the hybrid glared at Sicheng.

 

 

“Sicheng, that’s not nice.” Kun reprimanded the hybrid.

 

 

  
“But Ge! What if they take you away from me?” Sicheng pouted and Kun had to kiss that away.

 

 

“I love you baobei, remember that.” Kun assured the fox who smiled.

 

 

“Pretty!” Yuta beamed and bounded towards the hybrid, Taeyogn following soon after as the trieo settled themselves into a corner.

 

 

“Yuta stop glomping Sicheng!” Taeyong shrieked and it made Kun laugh.

 

‘Sorry about that.” Kun apologized again.

 

 

“Are you romantically involved with your hybrid?” Johnny asked and Kun nodded without hesitation.

 

 

“DO you have a problem with that?” Kun asked and Johnny shook his head.

 

“My best friend back in college has that kind of relationship and it’s cute.” Johnny assured him.

 

 

“Good to know.” Kun chuckled and offered them seats. “Jaehyun isn’t here yet. Probably coaxing Doyoung to get up, that lazy bunny.” Kun sighed and Johnny perked at the name.

 

 

“Doyoung? Jaehyun?” Johnny asked and Kun nodded.

 

“Yeah, Jaehyun owns the apartment complex, I just work for him.” Kun informed him and just as the name spoken, the two made their entrance with Jaehyun beaming happily while Doyoung was looking grumpy.

 

 

“Doie!!” Taeyong ran to fetch the bunny to introduce him to Yuta.

 

 

“Oh Hi Johnny hyung!” Jaehyun said and sat next to Kun. “Any problem with the unit?” Jaheyun asked and Johnny shook his head.

 

 

“You’re my landlord?” Johnny asked and Jaehyun shook his head.

 

 

“It’s actually Doyoung. But the bunny was afraid the laws will have loopholes so its under my name and Kun hyung is helping me manage it.” Jaheyun explained.

 

 

“So is the unit is okay then what seems to be the problem?” Kun asked and Ten made himself visible to Jaehyun, damn Johnny’s large frame.

 

 

“Taeyong mated with Johnny’s hybrid Yuta.” Ten informed them and upon hearing their names, the two cat hybrids stood and greeted them, tails intertwining with each other.

 

 

”Oh. Congratulations!” Kun remarked.

 

 

“Thanks, I guess.” Johnny shrugged.

 

“So what now?” Jaehyun asked and Ten sighed.

 

 

“We were thinking of just moving into one apartment and be roommates, since the two are practically married now.” Ten said and Kun nodded.

 

 

“That can be arranged. Ten, your lease is ending in a month, while Johnny is just starting.” Kun informed them.

 

“Or you can take the penthouse, its roomy and it can fit the four of you and possible litter should Yuta hyung and Taeyong hyung decide on building a family of their own.” Jaehyun offered and both Johnny and Ten’s mouth gaped.

 

 

“But that’s an expensive unit!” Ten gasped out.

 

 

“I know but, Doie, come here for a moment.” Jaehyun called out and the bunny hybrid walked towards his master and smiled at him. “Can we spare the penthouse for Johnny hyung and Ten hyung? Taeyong hyung and Yuta hyung mated and they need a bigger space.” Jaehyun explained and the bunny grinned and nodded.

 

“It’s okay! Are we getting kittens now? I would love to have kittens!” Doyoung said and both Yuta and Taeyong blushed at that.

 

 

“You have no right to blush Taeyong hyung, you claimed Yuta in an alleyway!” Ten shouted and all of their jaws dropped.

 

 

“TMI Ten!” Kun hissed.

 

 

“So anyway, would that work for you? Rent would be a little higher than the standard monthly  but not as expensive as keeping two units. And we’ll give you special friend price, just invite us to the wedding!” Jaehyun said with a smile.

 

 

“What wedding?” Johnny asked and it made Jaehyun laugh.

 

 

“Yuta hyung and Taeyong hyung’s wedding of course, you’re a single old ass Johnny hyung!” Jaehyun said and Johnny took a stack of Kun’s notepad and threw it at his friend.

 

 

“You can move in right now if you want!” Kun said as he stood to get the unit’s master key and handed it to Ten. “We can set up your passcode now too.” Kun said and everyone cheered and joined them in the tour.

 

 

The penthouse was in deed spacious and there where four rooms and a study which meant that Taeyong and Yuta won’t need to cram themselves in a tiny room and they have at least a guest bedroom to spare.

 

 

“Johnny, your piano can fit here now!” Yuta said, twirling n the open space that would probably be their living room.

 

 

“You play the piano?” Kun inquired and Johnny nodded. “Sweet, I do too!” Kun remarked and pulled Sicheng close to him before the hybrid claw on Johnny for being jealous.

 

 

All of the bedrooms have en-suite so you don’t have to worry about sharing bathrooms.” Jaehyun informed them as they continued the tour while the hybrids claimed a room for Yuta and Taeyong.

 

 

The four hoomans watched as the four happily talked about the decorations and just bonding together, with Sicheng’s head resting on Yuta’s lap and the cat’s hands scratch the back of the fox’s ears while Taeyong looked on with all his alpha pride. Doyoung who was reluctant at first snuggled to Yuta and got his fluffy ears a good rub too and it dwelled on them how ready Yuta was to be a mother to kittens of his own, given the maternal instincts he was presenting; and both Doyoung and SIcheng weren’t easy to warm up to people.

 

 

“We’ll take it.” Johnny said and Kun whipped out a contract for them to sign.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Johnten is purely platonic at this stage but who knows what they’ll develop into. Also yepp we added KunWin and Dojae because they are my faves.


	3. Boxes and licenses

Johnny was confused on who was ringing the doorbell but when he saw the persons on the screen, he was surprised and buzzed them up. Johnny opened the door to find his parents with rolls of tissue and home cooked food that he knew was for his house warming but he had forgotten the detail where their hybrid had mated so they needed to move.

 

 

“Why are there so many boxes? You haven’t unpacked?” His mother asked and Johnny laughed sarcastically.

 

 

“Where is Yuta?” His father asked and now he knew he had to confess the situation.

 

“about that, Yuta’s in the new penthouse unit.” Johnny said and both his parents looked at him like he grew three heads. “He uhm mated and we had to move in with his mate’s owner.” Johnny explained as simple as he could, skipping the gory part that he found his hybrid going at it in an alleyway.

 

 

“Yuta what?” His father looked like he’s going to have a stroke and Johnny quickly took the bag of food he was carrying. “Where is he?” He asked and Johnny led them outside and towards the elevator where the unit is.

 

 

The door opened and Yuta smiled and hugged his adoptive parents before pulling them inside, bending over to help them with their shoes and slippers before leading them to the kitchen where Taeyogn was already cooking.   


  
“Taeyongie!” Yuta chirped and the hybrid turned around and blinked at the hoomans with Yuta. “Meet my parents!” Yuta said and turned to Mr. and Mrs. Seo. “Mom, dad, this is Taeyong, my mate!” Yuta was super happy with the introduction while Taeyong nervously bowed to the couple.

 

“Mate?” Mr. Seo asked and Yuta nodded.

 

 

“I’m not getting pregnant yet, we both established that it’s too soon to have kittens.” Yuta really had confidence in the relationship.

 

 

“Youngho!” Mrs. Seo turned to his son. “You could’ve told us Yuta mated! We could’ve brought gifts for his mate. “Hello dear, Taeyong is it?” Mrs. Seo addressed Taeyong who nodded.

 

 

“Yes Ma’am.” He replied and she clicked her tongue.

 

 

“Mom! Call me mom! You look good my dear. What are you cooking?” She asked and Taeyong showed her the pots and pans that were already simmering and sizzling. “Oh my these are wonderful. Youngho dear, where are the food, bring them here.” She gestured and soon Johnny was placing the bags on the counter before leading his father towards the supposed living room but had just a sofa and coffee table.

 

 

“Yuta, come here.” Mr. Seo said and the hybrid pranced towards his owner and sat next to him.

 

 

“Mom please I told you already that it was Taeyong’s choice, I did not set him up! I couldn’t even set my self up!”  Ten’s voice rang into he apartment and when he turned to the living room he was surprised to see Johnny and Yuta with an unknown man.

 

 

“Hi Ten, this is my dad _!”_ Johnny introduced and the man walked to Ten and extended a hand.

 

 

“Mr. Seo nice to meet you. I am Ten, Taeyong’s owner and these are my parents.” Ten said and both Mr. and Mrs. Leechaiyapornkul shook hands with Mr. Seo.

 

 

“Wow complicated names.” Mr. Seo chuckled and Ten’s father laughed along.

 

“Just Lee would be nice.” He said back. “So Yuta right?” Mr. Lee turned to Yuta who smiled and bowed at them.

 

 

“Yes sir.” Yuta greeted and that made him laugh.

 

 

“You are Taeyong’s mate now, call me papa.” He said and Yuta gladly hugged both of Ten’s parents without second thought.

 

 

“I think I am gonna faint.” Ten rolled his eyes and Johnny chuckled and led him towards the kitchen where Mrs. Seo was having the time of her life cooking with Taeyong.

 

 

“Taeyong hyung, mama and papa are here.” Ten informed him and Taeyong excused himself and bounded towards his adoptive parents leaving Johnny to introduce Ten.

 

 

“ You are very lucky to have Taeyong, the cat can cook pretty well!” She exclaimed and Johnny rolled his eyes.

 

 

“Sorry mom, both Yuta and I are useless in the kitchen.” Johnny apologized sarcastically and it made Mrs. Seo laugh, a laugh that Ten noticed Johnny also did.

 

“Well he is lovely, and I approve of him for Yuta.” She said as she turned off the stove.

 

  
“You can’t not agree, they mated.” Johnny pointed out and Mrs. Seo gently patted her son’s cheek and left the kitchen to join her husband.

 

 

\---

 

 

“So you’re telling me that you met in an alley?” Mrs. Lee asked and both hybrids nodded.

 

 

“Please don’t continue, do not ruin lunch for everyone.” Johnny sighed and glared at Yuta.

 

 

“We need to hold a wedding!” Mrs. Seo happily proposed and the couples were agreeing almost immediately.

 

 

“A wedding?” Ten asked in disbelief.

 

“Yeah, they mated and we have to give them this moment Ten.” Mr. Lee informed his son.

 

 

“But isn’t that a bit too much?” Johnny asked and Mr. Seo shook his head.

 

 

“Johnny, we have two sons and Yuta is one of them. Do you think we didn’t set aside money for his wedding?” Mr. Seo deadpanned.

 

 

“Really dad?” Yuta’s ears perked up and MR. Seo nodded.

 

 

“Of course, why wouldn’t we give you your dream wedding? You’ve wanted a mate for so long!” Mr. Seo revealed and Yuta was ecstatic.

 

 

“And besides Youngho, you can take their pictures, you’ve been neglecting your hobby for far too long.” Mrs. Seo added.

 

 

“I’m getting to that mom.” Johnny groaned and Mrs. Lee chuckled.

 

 

“It wouldn’t be fair if the Seo’s entirely pays for the wedding, we will shoulder the expenses too!” Mrs. Lee informed them.

 

 

“Ma!” Ten huffed.

 

 

“What? As if we didn’t prepare for our children’s weddings. If you’re getting married then we’ll gladly shell out for you to have the best wedding you could want.” Mrs. Lee told Ten and Mrs. Seo raised a hand to high five the other female.

 

 

“But I don’t want anything grand!” Taeyong choked out. ‘We don’t have friends and I don’t really want people to think that we are entitled.” Taeyong said and Yuta nodded next to him.

 

 

“Wedding photos would be nice though.” Yuta suggested and Johnny sighed.

 

 

“I’ll take your photos don’t worry about it.” Johnny assured Yuta.

 

 

“I can take your photos too!  I work for a photo studio!” Ten offered and both Yuta and Taeyong nodded and smiled wide.

 

 

“That’s settled then. This is really good Taeyongie!” Mrs. Seo said as she continued to eat, making Taeyong blush.

 

 

“He’s really good at cooking.” Mrs. Lee praised.

 

 

“Johnny and Yuta are both lucky to have you dear.” Mr. Seo chimed in and Taeyong blushed even more and thanked him.

 

 

\---

 

Once their parents were out of the house and all boxes were transferred inside, Ten and Johnny rolled their eyes at how causal their parents were with all this mating and not even bothering to actually ask about them in general but fussed over the mating of their hybrids.

 

 

“Are you jealous that I am getting married and you’re not?” Taeyong teased Ten who threw a pillow at the cat.

 

“I am not!” Ten replied, huffing his cheeks and pouting.

 

 

“At least we do have funds when we get married. I would have flipped if Yuta got wedding funds and I don’t.” Johnny said, unboxing some figurines and vases to display.

 

 

“Why would you need wedding funds when you’re single?” Yuta teased and Johnny almost threw the vase he was holding except that Ten owns it and its an heirloom.

 

 

“Fine shove it on our faces that we are single while you shagged in an alley way. Sorry I don’t do one night stands.” Ten deadpanned and Johnny high fived him.

 

 

“Sorry our biology just went hay wired, it’s not everyday you get to meet your other half.’ Taeyong defended and stuck his tongue out.

 

 

“Careful, he’s the only one who knows how to cook.” Yuta warned the hoomans who groaned.

 

 

“I’ll just beg Kun then.” Ten shrugged and Taeyong hugged his hooman.

 

 

“Stop pouting, come on. If you want to go on blind dates then go, it’s not like I will stop you!” Taeyong said and Ten shook his head.

 

 

“You won’t stop me but you will definitely stalk me.” Ten narrowed his eyes and made Taeyong laugh.

 

“You know me too well.” Taeyong laughed even more and then took the box of linens to place inside the closet.

 

 

“Gosh goodbye simple dinner, hello wedding reception.” Johnny said as he took another box of what seemed to be Ten’s clothes and carried it towards the younger’s room.

 

 

“We’ll file your marriage license tomorrow and we’ll talk to the studio to book your wedding photos. Then maybe ask Jaehyun and Kun’s help for the catering.” Ten announced and both Yuta and Taeyong were excited for it.

 

\---

 

Walking towards the city hall was nerve wracking for the four when they were being looked at for having hybrids with them. It’s an archaic belief but Ten and Johnny just kept mum about it and entered the city hall to get the license. They were greeted by a woman with a lovely smile and directed them towards the right floor but as they passed by a cubicle, a woman snorted at them and Ten had to glare at her.

 

“Ten, let it go, she’s not your level.” Taeyong said and pulled Ten towards the elevator.

 

Thankfully, the hybrid welfare department was better and they were welcomed with staffs who are both Humans and hybrids.

 

 

‘Hi! I am Sara and how may I help you?” The Cat hybrid greeted them and Ten smiled at her genuinely.

 

 

“We’re applying for marriage license.’ Ten informed her.

 

 

“Is this between hybrid and human?” She asked carefully and Ten shook his head.

 

 

“Between hybrids.” Johnny supplied and she smiled and looked at both Yuta and Taeyong who had their tails intertwined and hands holding each other.

 

 

“Lovely.” She beamed and took a few forms from her desk and handed it to Ten. “Are you the consenting owners?” She asked and both Johnny and Ten nodded. “Great. I will need their legal documents including adoption papers and hybrid registration ID, plus your own ID and letter of consent.” She informed them and both humans nodded and took the forms to fill out.

 

 

They moved to where tables were set up for easier signing up and both Johnny and Ten busied themselves in filling them up while Taeyong and Yuta were casually interviewed by Sara. Ten and Johnny dutifully filled out the forms and they were really surprised with the amount of questions that they had to answer for the application.

 

 

“Taeyong hyung, I forgot your breed.” Ten called out.

 

 

‘Persian cat.” Taeyong supplied.

 

“Thanks.” Ten said and continued filling up the form.

 

 

“Wow, such a cute breed. What about you Yuta-ssi?” Sara asked.

 

“Siberian.” Yuta answered.

 

 

“Oh wow, your kittens would be too cute!” She cooed and both Taeyong and Yuta blushed and thanked her.

 

 

“Done!” Ten cheered and handed Sara the form to go through.

 

She took the forms and the supporting documents for verification then asked them to take a seat while she process the form. Ten and Johnny waited with bated breath while both Yuta and Taeyong were calm about it. After a while, they were called for an interview by Sara’s supervisor, a human named Miro. He shook hands with all four of them and allowed them to sit on the chairs before him.

 

 

“I am Miro and I will be assessing your application through interview. No need to be nervous, we just want to make sure that this is of free will and that you are not being forced to mate for whatever hellish reason.” Miro explained and they all nodded.

 

 

“Let’s see, Taeyong, Persian cat and Yuta, Siberian cat. Wow your kittens would be really cute!” He remarked. “Johnny?” He raised a brow and Johnny raised his hand. “You’re Yuta’s owner?” He asked and Johnny nodded.

 

“He’s more of a brother.” Johnny confessed and Miro nodded as Yuta smiled next to Johnny, the human wasn’t lying.

 

“And Ten, is this a nickname?” He asked and Ten nodded

 

 

“I wrote my full name, a mouthful so please use Ten.” He said and Miro laughed.

 

 

“Taeyong is your hybrid?” HE asked and Ten nodded. “So they are mated already? Was this forced?” Miro asked and both hybrids shook their head.

 

 

“Please don’t tell me you’ll ask how.” Johnny groaned and Yuta laughed but Miro did ask about it prompting both Yuta and Taeyong to retell the story of how they mated.

 

 

“Interesting.” Miro laughed. “I see that it really is not a forced mating. Let’s see, are you still keeping them after mating?” Miro asked and both Johnny and Ten nodded.

 

 

“We’re not together but we decided that this is mutually beneficial for all parties involved.” Johnny explained.

 

 

“We opt that our hybrids stay in the house.” Ten added.

 

 

“Very well, I do not see any objections on this, Congratulations!” Miro greeted them and shook their hands once more as he signed the license to be duly official.

 

 

“Thank you!” The four thanked him and went out of the office in a very happy mood.

 

\---

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Wedding!!!! Yeeeppppp we’ll have wedddings!


	4. Rejection and Opportunities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Happy easter! So I decided to update some fluff instead of angst, who wants angst on such a festive occasion right?”

 

 

\---

 

After they secured the license, they went to Ten’s studio to book for the pre-nuptial and wedding photos. Ten was happy to show Johnny where he works and put on his creativity and Johnny, being a photography enthusiast, was also excited to visit a place that he knows and enjoys. Ten greeted their receptionist, a bubbly girl named Luna whose smile was bright and her personality is pleasing.

 

 

“Hi Ten!” She greeted and Ten hugged her. “It’s your day off, what’s up!” She asked and Ten introduced the rest to her. “Wow, finally got to meet your hybrid! Wow really pretty!” Luna gushed and Ten was proud showing off Taeyong, and Yuta by association.

 

 

‘Johnny.” Johnny offered a hand and Luna beamed at him.

 

 

‘Wow, you’re really tall, sucks to be me who needs five inch heels.” Luna joked and Johnny chuckled, she has character. “So Ten?” She asked.

 

 

“Taeyong hyung and Yuta hyung are getting married and mom wants it grand.” Ten said and Luna nodded.

 

 

“We never shot hybrids before.” Luna mused.

 

 

“For a reason.” They all turned to see a stern looking male walked and address them. “We don’t want their kind to taint the studio.” He said and Johnny raised a brow at him.

 

 

“But that is an archaic belief!” Ten argued.

 

 

“Hybrids are filthy creatures, half bred to do what? They are sex toys Ten face it.” The man said and that was the last straw for Ten.

 

 

“You think you’re sat in a pedestal for being human? You must be kidding me! Some hybrids are better than people like you!” Ten argued back.

 

 

“How dare you talk back to me! I am your boss!” The man asserted.

 

 

“Not anymore! I quit.” Ten shouted and stomped out of the building with Taeyong and Yuta following him.

 

 

“I was excited to visit this place but I guess it wasn’t what I expected. Treating others, regardless of race or breed, with respect merits respect but people like you does not deserve such thing. I wish I could say it was a pleasant visit but let’s not sugar coat. Have a great day.” Johnny said then turned to Luna. “It was nice meeting you.” He said and wave before walking out confidently, all 6ft and more, like he owned the place.

 

Ten was fuming when they returned to the penthouse and sat on the floor and puffed his cheeks. Taeyong and Yuta sat next to him and enveloped him in cuddles to defuse the anger the hooman had while Johnny grabbed cans of coke from the fridge and handed it to Ten.

 

 

“Hey, you okay?” Johnny asked and Ten sobbed and shook his head.

 

 

“How could he say that? He fucking said hybrids were what Sex toys? The audacity!” Ten cried and Johnny took the younger and moved him so he was resting on his lap and head flush on his chest while Yuta and Taeyong flagged them both. ‘In front of Yuta hyung and Taeyong hyung? Fuck him!” Ten cried out and Johnny ran a hand on Ten’s back.

 

 

‘Hey, it’s okay to be upset, your boss is a fucking jerk.” Johnny said. “It’s good that you broke away from the toxicity.” Johnny offered as comfort.

 

 

“He doesn’t deserve you Tennie.” Taeyong added.

 

 

“Now I’m jobless. How can I pay the bills?” Ten pouted and Johnny laughed and wiped the tears off of Ten.

 

 

“We’ll worry about that later.” Johnny said and they all yawned and slept on the carpeted floor.

 

 

That afternoon, Ten and Johnny updated their parents via video call and they set it up so that both of Johnny’s and Ten’s parents are in a conference call. They told them of Ten quitting his job and Mrs. Lee was clicking her tongue.

 

 

“Well look on the bright side, you can now plan Taeyong and Yua’s wedding! You’ve always wanted to do creative directing and styling.” Mrs. Lee told her son.

 

 

“You always talk to Tern about fashion and you did plan her sweet sixteenth birthday remember? It was the talk of the town.” Mr. Lee added.

 

 

“We’ll pay professional fee.” Mrs. Seo added.

 

 

“You know, that would be great. And Johnny, you’ve always excelled in photography, why bother do a desk job!” Mr. Seo told his son.

 

 

“I’ve been thinking about it, doing a business and all that, but it will be tricky.” Johnny responded.

 

 

“Think about it you two. Just focus on doing this wedding and decide from there.” Mrs. Lee smiled at them and they both nodded.

 

 

“We’ll think about it. It is a viable option.” Ten replied.

 

 

“And you can ask Kun for help, he knows business matters if you do plan to set it up.” Taeyong added.

 

 

“Jaehyun finished marketing, he could help.” Yuta supplied and the future looks a little less dark when you’re surrounded by people who radiated positivity and warmth.

 

 

Dinner was spent with Ten setting up his ipad and downloading apps to help him organize a wedding and calling Tern for matching suits for Taeyong and Yuta. Ten’s sister was more than happy to fly from Hong Kong where she’s started her brand, to measure Yuta and Taeyong and to meet the pretty cat who captured her Taeyong oppa’s heart. Yuta blushed as she gushed over him and promptly scampered when Tern let out a high pitch scream when he saw Johnny.

 

 

“Wow Ten, your roommate is hot!” Tern mused, giving Johnny heart eyes and Ten grimaced while he watched her sister on the screen of her ipad flirting with Johnny.

 

 

“You have a boyfriend Tern.” Ten deadpanned.

 

 

“Oh a girl can appreciate art.” She said making Johnny laugh.

 

 

After the cringey worthy video call, they settled into eating food before going through what they had to do for the wedding checklist. Ten was in his zone and Taeyong was indulging his hooman with every question he threw at him. Yuta was confused but he did answer the best he could, he was happy that Ten looked happy.

 

 

\---

 

The next day, Kun and Jaehyun dropped by with their hybrids and was eyeing Ten in the kitchen island tapping away on his ipad and macbook.

 

“Don’t have work?” Kun asked and Ten shook his head.

 

“I fucking resigned. HE called hybrids as sex toys.” Ten informed his friends who quickly saw red.

 

‘He fucking what?” Kun was angry, and Kun rarely swears.

 

 

“He was so disrespectful.” Johnny chimed in, ruffling Jaehyun’s hair and grabbing a cup of coffee for himself and looking over the mood board Ten had already pieced together. ‘This looks nice, we could totally shoot this here, classy.” Johnny commented.

 

 

“You’re not searching for a job hyung?” Jaehyun asked and Johnny shook his head.

 

 

“Mom and dad are gonna pay us for planning this wedding and offered us to help start up a business after if we decided to continue.” Johnny said and sat next to Ten. “This is ugly.” Johnny pointed to a pair of glittered shoes making Ten roll his eyes.

 

 

“They are in fashion, Taeyong hyung can pull it off.” Ten shooed Johnny.

 

 

“So you two are going to plan this wedding and then decide if you’ll venture into it?” Kun asked and both nodded.

 

 

“They are already coordinated.” Jaehyun remarked and that earned a cinnamon roll from Ten which the younger caught and quickly ate.

 

 

“Jaehyun!” Doyoung’s voice screeched and then ran to Jaehyun with hand wipes. “You’re messy!” The bunny glared at his hooman before returning to the hybrid circle.

 

 

“such a caring hybrid.” Johnny cooed.

 

 

“a caring Boyfriend.” Jaehyun clarified.

 

 

“Fine rub it in you happily married Neanderthal.” Ten hissed and returned to his computer.

 

 

“So how can we help?” Kun asked and Ten hummed.

 

 

“Catering would be nice and a venue.” Ten replied and Kun nodded.

 

 

“I know some people, and they are hybrid friendly.” Kun replied and Ten thanked him for that.

 

“I’ll check for venues, how many are we expecting?” Jaehyun asked.

 

 

“at last 50, but make it larger because our parents may go over board.” Johnny said and Jaehyun nodded.

 

 

“Theme?” Jaehyun asked once more.

 

 

“Fated like stars.” Ten answered.

 

“Woah galaxy?” Jaehyun asked and both Ten and Kun rolled his eyes while Johnny laughed.

 

 

“He’s talking about romantic stargazing.” Kun supplied and Ten high fived him.

 

 

“Surely Jae? For a person born on v-day, you sure lack romance.” Johnny laughed his ass off.

 

“He’s not as romantic as Kun, Sicheng is lucky!” Doyoung shouted from the living room and the three hoomans laughed loudly while Jaehyun’s ears got super red. “But I love him, so I tolerate him.” Doyoung sighed and more laughter erupted.

 

 

“Roasted!” Johnny fell of the stool he was sitting and that made everyone laugh some more but Yuta ran to him to check that he was indeed okay. “Thanks Yuta, go back to the others.” Johnny scratched the back of Yuta’s ears and Yuta smiled wide before returning to Taeyong’s warm embrace.

 

 

“Gosh they are so perfect for each other!” Ten mock sobbed and Johnny patted his back.

 

“I could set you up! Johnny hyung too!” Jaehyun perked at the idea.

 

 

“No, please planning this wedding is not easy Jaehyun.” Ten glared and Jaehyun raised both hands in defeat.

 

 

“Sorry, just giving suggestions.” Jaehyun said.

 

 

“oh, do they have rings?” Kun asked and both owners shook their heads. “Give them matching collars too!” Kun added and Ten beamed a smile and jotted it down.

 

 

“I love the ideas, keep it coming.” Ten said then glared at Jaehyun who was going to say something. “except for blind dates.” Ten said and Jaehyun made a gesture of zipping his mouth shut.

 

 

Money was transferred to Ten’s and Johnny’s account separately and soon found themselves shopping for rings and collars. They visited a jeweler and the staff greeted them warmly. They asked to see the rings and they were led towards a selection of couple rings.

 

“For you both sirs?” the staff asked and both Johnny and Ten flushed before shaking their heads.

 

 

“For our hybrids, they are getting married.” Johnny answered.

 

 

“I apologize for my mistake.” She bowed and both humans accepted it. “Do you have preference?” She asked and both Taeyong and Yuta shook their heads. “Take a look and tell me what catches your eyes.” She informed them.

 

 

“Does this come with a collar of the same design?” Ten asked and the staff nodded.

 

 

“We have collections that comes with collars as a set, would you like to look at those? But If you can’t find something, our jeweler can customized one for you.” She led them to another display and both Ten and Johnny allowed Taeyong and Yuta to check out the displays.

 

 

“Just take a look, no pressure.” Johnny assured them. “Oh, can I take pictures? It’s for their wedding montage.’ Johnny asked the staff who nodded.

 

 

“Of course you may.” She said and that made Ten and Johnny take out their cameras at the same time. “You both are acting like proud dads right now, it’s cute.” She commented making both Johnny and Ten blush deep red.

 

 

They took photos of the hybrids checking out the displays, pointing to rings that were beautiful, and even trying out the rings. The pictures looked stunning when both Ten and Johnny checked them and they both gave each other approval.

 

 

“I can’t decide between these two.” Taeyong informed the hoomans.

 

 

“I like the angel’s wing but I also liked the pawprint.” Yuta pouted.

 

 

“We can combine them for you.” The staff informed them and both of Yuta’s and Taeyong’s eyes were wide and they both smiled so wide it looked creepy. “Let me get our jeweler to sketch it for you.” She said and buzzed the master to meet them.

 

 

The jeweler was unexpected because he is a dog hybrid. “Minhyuk, at your service.” He smiled and offered a hand to the four of them. “How am I of service?” He asked.

 

 

“We kind of want angel’s wing and paw print together?” Taeyong answered and Minhyuk nodded.

 

“I can sketch that for you. Give me a while.” He said and took a sketchpad from under the counter and started sketching the ring design. “We will flare out a wing on the other side and a set of paw prints on the other.” Minhyuk told them as he quickly sketched it. “I really want to do something personal for both of you. I would do the other ring in a mirror image, and the rings could snap together.”  Minhyuk said and both Yuta and Taeyong happily nodded at that.

 

 

“It’s lovely Minhyuk-ssi!” Ten praised and Minhyuk thanked him. “Can we get the sketch after? I would want to include it in the album.” He asked and Minhyuk nodded.

 

“Of course, we could include it in the package. Why don’t you sign your personalized ring?” Minhyuk suggested and both Yuta and Taeyong gladly signed it before handing it back to Minhyuk. “It will take a few months to finish, when’s the wedding?” He asked and they shrugged.

 

 

“Not yet finalized but we’re looking 5 to 6 months from now.” Ten said and Minhyuk nodded.

 

 

“Will this be a set with the collars?” He asked and Ten nodded. “Great, let’s go to the register to appraise this and settle the payment.” Minhyuk said and the staff led them towards the register.

 

 

“You’re doing a good job so far Ten!” Yuta chirped and that made Ten smile.

 

 

“Thank you hyung.” Ten felt appreciated and he is grateful to have that kind of support.

 

 

Unbeknownst to them,  Johnny took snaps of Ten while he was in action and even captured that smile, a smile that will change the rules of the game.

 

\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> a/n: Please show respect to anyone regardless.


	5. Pictures that paints more than a thousand words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: hi guys we have some fluff because the Easter vid from NCT 127 gave me fluffy feelings.. them cooing at the child and dog is just too cute don’t you think?
> 
>  
> 
> Pre-nup styling is the one they did at Downtown LA where TY is blonde and wearing a headband while Yuta has purple hair and wearing purple hoodie ^^

 

 

\----

 

They decided to take pre-nup pictures at a local park, with Taeyong and Yuta dressed in casual clothes. Taeyong and Yuta were both excited, their ears were perked and tails swinging behind them while their smiles were wide. The our of them packed up the equipment and went down to a nearby park to take the shots, purposely stopping by the alleyway were the two mated because both hybrids want to “remember” their meeting.

 

 

“Gross.” Ten shivered but that did not stop the hybrids so both Johnny and Ten indulged their hybrids as the two posed for them.

 

Contrary to Ten’s expectations, the two were quite tame and really posed like trained models. The two photographers were amazed when they checked the shots they took and Johnny was really impressed with Ten’s works. While Ten take most of the pictures, Johnny took videos of the two then occasionally took photos.

 

 

“Your boss doesn’t know what he lost! These pictures are amazing!” Johnny remarked and Yuta, who was beside his hooman, nodded in agreement.

 

 

“You are really good Tennie! Look at that, I look pretty!” Yuta exclaimed.

 

 

“You’re naturally pretty Yuta hyung.” Ten replied.

 

 

“Thanks! But really, you take amazing photos.” Yuta told him.

 

 

“Johnny too! For a hobbyist, you are really good!” Taeyong remarked.

 

 

“Got to agree, the quality in these are superb.” Ten praised and Johnny chuckled and thanked them.

 

 

“You both should really take this photography thing seriously, you could really make it work.” Taeyong suggested.

 

 

“I second that!” Yuta chirped as he pulled Taeyong towards the park.

 

 

“We’ll need models though.” Johnny hummed.

 

 

“Well, you got each other! I am sure you both can take photos of each other, I know Ten looks good in his photos.” Taeyong replied.

 

 

“Or if you want hybrids, we could help out, look at these faces.” Yuta pointed to both of their faces and that made both Ten and Johnny laugh.

 

 

“Fine, you have a point.” Ten laughed out. “Want to pose for me then?” He offered Johnny who grinned.

 

“Only if you did for me.” Johnny replied and the two ended up laughing.

 

 

“Are they flirting?” Taeyong whispered to Yuta who grinned and winked at him. “I love you.” Taeyong grinned back and Yuta laughed but kissed Taeyong’s nose.

 

The park was not crowded which was a good thing, and the weather was nice enough for them to set up. Taeyong and Yuta wanted to have a fresh feeling to the video and pictures so they just walked around the park, ran around and just had fun. Ten and Johnny smiled as they took the shots, there is this natural chemistry about Yuta and Taeyong that they can’t explain, and maybe because the two are mates, destined to be together to share forever.

 

Ten got teary eyed and Johnny noticed the younger so he stopped filming and approached Ten to give him a hug.

 

 

“Are you okay?” Johnny asked and Ten nodded as he wiped the few tears that escaped.

 

 

“They just looked so perfect and I just feel overwhelmed. Like you just feel the love and they’ve known each other for like days?” Ten expressed and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“Funny how fate works huh? But I am happy that Yuta found his mate in Taeyong.” Johnny replied which made Ten smile wide.

 

 

“I’m happy that Yuta hyung is Taeyong hyung’s mate as well.” Ten said and they both laughed before continuing with the shoot.

 

 

After a while they took a short break and both hybrids went to explore a little bit more. Ten and Johnny looked at the shots and were pretty happy how it turned out. They were discussing what song to use and what texts to use, they were both in sync with each other and how their minds just clicked that it surprised even them.

 

 

Meanwhile, Taeyong and Yuta explored on their own, walking around the park like the excited cats that they are, enjoying the sights and sounds that are new to them. They stumbled upon a playground and cooed at the kids that played there. They both had mutual feelings with kids, they enjoyed being around them. They stuck to the side, enjoying watching the kids at a safe distance in fear of being called out by angry parents who would think hybrids can hurt the precious bundles of joys. They were minding their own business when Yuta felt a tag on his tail and when he looked behind, he saw a toddler smiling toothily at him.

 

 

“Hello!” Yuta waved and the girl waved back.

 

 

“Pweety!” the girl muttered and Yuta chuckled and thanked her.

 

 

“Oh my god, Minnie let go of his tail!” They heard the mother of the girl and Yuta frowned, he was afraid of what the mother can do. “It’s not nice to grab on their tails without permission!” She reprimanded the girl. “Have you asked Mr. Cat if you could touch his tail? You could hurt him.” The mother asked and Yuta released a breath and smiled at them.

 

 

“It’s okay, I am not hurt.” Yuta assured the mother who bowed in apology once more.

 

 

“She likes cats, and I do apologize if she caused you inconvenience.” The mother said and both Yuta and Taeyong shook their heads.

 

 

“We’re okay ma’am.” Taeyong responded.

 

 

“Pweety cats!!” Minnie chirped and both Yuta and Taeyong chuckled.

 

 

“Minnie is pretty too!” Taeyong went down on his knees and tickled the kid with his tail.

 

 

“Thank you for being kind to her.” Her mother said and Yuta was really surprised.

 

 

“Thank you for being kind to us.” Yuta said back and they bowed at each other before leaving.

 

 

There were a lot of evil in the world, but both Taeyong and Yuta were glad that kind souls like Minnie and her mom exists, at least they were not judgmental of hybrids unlike others. They continued watching from afar, satisfied hearing the laughter from kids running around the playground and seeing them smile wide like they had their own world. They found a nearby tree and they sat on the ground, with backs resting on the large trunk and their hands and tails intertwined.

 

 

“Would our kittens have friends to play with?” Taeyong asked Yuta who smiled and nodded.

 

 

“I hope they’ll have playmates.” Yuta said then sighed. “But Taeyong, don’t you think we need to find jobs before we even think of having kittens?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded.

 

 

“I’ve been thinking about it Yuta, I really do want to find a job and support our family. It would be unfair to rely on Johnny or Ten, they would eventually have their own families to take care of.” Taeyong answered and brought Yuta’s knuckle to his lips to plant a kiss.

 

They shared a soft sigh and continued watching the kids play unknowing of the two pair of eyes that watched and ears that listened to their exchange.

 

“They are planning ahead, I can’t even.” Ten was shocked.

 

 

“At least we know that they are serious about this.” Johnny replied.

 

 

“What will really happen if we are to get our own families?” Ten asked and looked at Johnny’s eyes.

 

They shared that stare until Johnny coughed and looked away, unable to comprehend the stir in his emotions. “Don’t think too much ahead Ten.” Johnny replied and Ten nodded.

 

 

“Maybe I am just feeling lonely Johnny.” Ten wrapped his arm around himself.

 

 

“Maybe I want to try something.” Johnny said and Ten looked up just in time as Johnny took a shot.

 

 

The picture left Johnny breathless and as he stare at Ten’s eyes, he confirmed the feelings as fondness, something akin to liking someone more than platonically; maybe not yet love but a strong affection that could lead to it.

 

 

“Have I told you how breathtaking you look?” Johnny felt like he was in a daze.

 

 

“No, but is it wrong for me to believe in your words more than face value?” Ten asked and Johnny grinned and shook his head.

 

 

“Wanna try?” Johnny asked and Ten laughed and nodded.

 

 

“Why not?” Ten answered and took a shot of Johnny, smiling like he had just received the best news.

 

\---- 

 

 

They were wrapping up their shoot when they ran into a dilemma, they had a run in with a lost hybrid. They were heading back to their house, maybe a detour at a local diner, when they walked passed the same alley and found a small kid tucked by the garbage bins and sobbing. Yuta, whose maternal instincts kicked in, approached the kid slowly and offered him comfort.

 

 

“Are you okay?” Yuta asked and the hybrid looked at Yuta and his ears before shaking his head. “Are you lost?” Yuta asked and the boy nodded.

 

 

The boy then shook and pressed his body closer to the garbage bin when Taeyong crouched in front of him. “It’s okay, I’m a friend.” Taeyong offered a hand which the hybrid smelled before licking. “Want to come with us, we have food for you.” Taeyong offered but when the hybrid looked at the hoomans, he curled into a ball and hid his face.

 

 

“They are our owners, they are kind people.” Yuta coaxed the boy and Ten pulled out a chocolate bar from his bag, something that he kept in case Taeyong’s sweet tooth kicked in.

 

 

“Here, this might help.” Ten offered and Taeyong thanked him before opening the wrapper and giving it to the boy.

 

 

“Eat this, come on it’s food.” Taeyong said and the boy timidly took the offered food and then took small bites to taste it before eventually gulfing it quickly.

 

 

“I’m sworry.” He muttered but Yuta only laughed and patted his matted hair.

 

 

“It’s okay! My name is Yuta, what’s yours?” He asked and the boy looked at the smiling cat before bowing his head.

 

 

“Minhyung.” The boy said in a soft voice.

 

 

“Want to come with us  while we look for your owners?” Yuta asked but at the mention of owners, the boy whimpered and curled his body once more.

 

 

“did they leave you here?” Taeyong asked in concern and Minhyung shook his head.

 

 

“They.. dwon’t like mwe.” Minhyung said, still curled up in a ball. “Said I was dancherus.” Minhyung added and both cats looked at the brown ears on the hybrid and frowned, Minhyung is a lion cub, and only the wealthy can afford importation licenses and fees for such large breed of hybrids. “Swaid I’ll hwurt baby.” Minhyung added.

 

 

“Let’s get you home Minhyung.” Johnny finally spoke and the hybrid looked at the big guy who had a warm smile and that somehow made the hybrid calm down.

 

 

“Nwot gwonna hwurt mwe?” Minhyung asked and Johnny shook his head.

 

 

“Want to be carried?” Johnny offered and the boy bit his lip before nodding. Taeyong offered to carry one of the bags as Johnny knelt to pick up the hybrid. “Okay, come here Minhyung.” Johnny said softly and Minhyung crawled towards Johnny who picked him up easily. “Good boy.” Johnny cooed and they all went back home to take care of Minhyung.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

Kun knocked on the door with the usual harem, and he frowned seeing the condition of Minhyung, the kid looked like he had been starving and as Yuta and Taeyong bathed him, the scars and wounds that was left on his body became evident.

 

 

“Who would hurt a boy.” Kun hissed as he gently looked at the boy sleeping on Johnny’s lap.

 

 

“He had taken a liking on Johnny.” Ten explained.

 

 

“Johnny’s warm and cuddly.” Sicheng remarked with a shrug of his shoulders making Kun laugh.

 

 

“Wow, I never thought I would hear a compliment from you.” Ten exclaimed making Sicheng roll his eyes.

 

 

“He looks so small, did he tell you his age?” Doyoung asked, running a hand on Minhyung’s brown hair. “Oh, he’s a lion cub?” Doyoung was surprised and Taeyong nodded.

 

 

“He could barely speak, but he’s indeed a lion cub.” Taeyong answered.

 

 

“I could ask the center for a missing hybrid report.” Jaehyun offered.

 

 

“Can you ask about hybrid abuse and possible adoption?” Yuta asked Jaehyun who nodded.

 

 

“Who will adopt him? Hybrids can’t adopt another hybrid.” Jaehyun asked back.

 

 

“I will.” Johnny said sternly, eyes fixed on the sleeping hybrid on his lap. “He deserves a better life.” Johnny answered and Jaehyun nodded.

 

 

“Let me make some calls, do you have a name?” Jaehyun asked.

 

  
“Minhyung. He don’t have a collar and he’s been abused.” Johnny replied and Jaehyun made his way to the balcony to contact the center.

 

 

“I’ll cook, please stay for dinner.” Taeyong announced and Kun was already following him with a smile, while Yuta, Doyoung and Sicheng followed them to sit by the counter and screen the photos taken earlier for selection.

 

Ten sat next to Johnny and patted his shoulder before resting his chin on them. “You’re getting attached to Minhyung.” Ten pointed out.

 

 

“Hey, I guess I am just drawn to him.” Johnny replied.

 

 

“More than me?” Ten asked and Johnny smiled and tapped the younger’s nose with his forefinger.

 

“Completely different.” Johnny replied making Ten laugh.

 

 

Minhyung stirred and opened his eyes, blinking them and rubbing them with his hands. Ten offered him a warm cup of milk which the cub eyed before asking Johnny the silent question. Johnny smiled and nodded so Minhyung took the cup of milk and thanked Ten before drinking it.

 

“Slowly.” Ten reminded him and  Minhyung nodded and sipped the milk little by little.

 

 

They looked at the cub with fond eyes, wondering why people would think of him as dangerous when he is just a cub who can’t even hurt a fly. Ten wiped the milk off of Minhyung’s lips with a tissue and that made the boy smile a bit and thanked him. They shared soft gazes, and felt warm all over until they heard a snap and when they looked, Kun was grinning at them.

 

 

“You look like a family.” Kun said and handed his phone to Johnny and Ten who looked at the picture with wide eyes.

 

 

 _The really look like a family_.

 

 

\-----

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> a/n: Well, shall we have Johnten adopt Minhyung or not?


	6. It's Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: You want little Minhyung to be adopted, I am happy

 

 

 

\---

 

 

Minhyung was scared when he was led inside the city hall but Johnny assured him that it was for his safety and nothing else. Johnny and Ten held both of Minhyung’s hands while Taeyong and Yuta walked a few steps back. The Hybrid Welfare Department welcomed them warmly and Sara greeted them with a smile.

 

 

“Hello, how may I help you this time?” Sara asked and Johnny lifted Minhyung to show him to Sara.

 

 

“We found a lost hybrid yesterday and my friend Jaehyun called to ask for missing person report.” Johnny explained and Sara pouted but quickly smiled at Minhyung and offered him a cookie.

 

 

“Let me check the report.” Sara informed them and made them sit down.

 

 

Minhyung sat on Johnny’s lap and thanked Ten who opened the wrapper for Minhyung to eat the cookie. The hybrid thanked him and nibbled on the cookie happily making Ten smile and ran a hand on his head. They had dressed Minhyung with some hand me downs a couple gave them when they saw them yesterday as they boarded the elevator and Taeyong made sure he gave them some pie that he made for dessert. The cub was tame and silent which doesn’t sit well for all adults who knew that hybrids at Minhyung’s age usually behave like any toddler, hyper.

 

 

“Hello, Johnny?” A woman asked and they all looked at her.

 

“That’s me.” Johnny raised his hand.

 

 

“Lovely, I am Haru and I work for missing hybrids and rehabilitation.” She introduced herself and Johnny shook her hand. “Shall we all go into my office?” She asked and the adults nodded.

 

 

 

The office was cozy and Haru gave Minhyung some chewing toys which the kid took with a soft thank you. She smiled at him sadly then turned to Johnny. “How did you find him?” She asked.

 

 

“My hybrid, Yuta, found him.” Johnny mentioned and Yuta raised his hand.

 

 

“I smelled him.’ Yuta answered.

 

 

“Oh, you own such a fine breed.” Haru complimented Yuta who blushed.

 

 

“Thank you ma’am” Yuta bowed his head.

 

 

“We checked records of missing hybrid reports but none was filed for Minhyung. We did search registration database and we pulled out a live birth certificate with contact number. We tried to get in touch with the owners but we were turned down. I am sorry to say but Minhyung has been abandoned.” Haru informed them and at the mention of being abandoned, the adults felt the tight grip on their hearts.

 

 

“but he’s just a child! How could they!” Ten was livid.

 

 

“We understand your concern and we are going to file charges against cruelty to hybrids and abandonment.” She assured them.

 

 

“What will happen to Minhyung?” Johnny asked and Haru frowned.

 

 

“We’ll put him into rehabilitation then a foster home or adoptive home.” She answered.

 

 

“No, don’t want to go!” Minhyung whined and held onto Johnny tightly.

 

 

“Is it possible that I adopt Minhyung?” Johnny asked and Haru sighed.

 

“Abandoned child hybrids are different cases, they are required to be adopted by parents more than guardians since they require special attention. There are qualifications, being a couple is one of them.” She said.

 

 

“We’re mates! We’re getting married.” Taeyong informed Haru.

 

“Congratulations to you! But I am afraid hybrids aren’t qualified.” She frowned.

 

 

“We’re a couple! I mean, we just expressed liking each other, and we’re getting to know each other. Can we apply for foster parenthood and eventual adoption?” Ten asked and Haru smiled a little.

 

 

“You two are persistent on getting Minhyung?” She asked and both Johnny and Ten nodded. “Let me give you an application form.” She took one from her drawer and handed it to Johnny. “But I am afraid we have to take Minhyung for now.” She said and the hybrid cried at the mention of being taken away.

 

 

  
“Pwease! Want awpa.” Minhyung curled himself into a ball and held onto Johnny’s shirt tightly. “Pwease!” Minhyung cried and Johnny wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed his forehead.

 

 

“it’s okay, I won’t let you get taken away.” Johnny assured him.

 

 

“Can’t he stay with us? We are more than willing to take him in and we have a large apartment and we can provide for him.” Ten argued.

 

 

Haru sighed and looked at the distressed hybrid before writing up a recommendation slip. “Take him to a hospital for check up and please be ready for a visit to assess your living arrangements. I won’t take him for now seeing how he is feeling safe with you.” Haru said and the four adults smiled and thanked her deeply.

 

 

 

They left the office with smiles on their faces and Johnny carried the hybrid as they go to the hospital to have Minhyung checked up. Minhyung was underweight and has malnutrition, which required proper diet and vitamins intake, but he is well enough to go home. They stopped by a mall before heading back because they needed to buy Minhyung essentials like clothes, hygiene kits and food.

 

 

“Cwan I gwet a new nwame?” Minhyung asked as he was placed on a booster seat inside a fast food store.

 

 

“What do you want to be called?” Johnny asked and Minhyung smiled at him.

 

 

“Mwork!” He chirped and Johnny’s heart melted at the beautiful smile.

 

 

“Mark it is.” He replied and Mark, happily ate his fries.

 

 

With the addition of Mark into the household, Ten and Johnny was forced to make a decision, both in life and love. Sure, they were showing signs of attraction but was it enough to dive into partnership for the sake of Mark? And what would happen if their relationship fails? Ten sighed as he rested his head on Johnny’s shoulder as the older browsed through his laptop.

 

 

“Should we make this full time?” Johnny asked and Ten looked at the page Johnny has opened.

 

 

“You created a page?” Ten asked and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“Yeah, I talked to Taeyong and Yuta about it and asked if they would allow me to post their pictures for the page. It may get attention since they are both hybrids and we can get revenues for commissions.” Johnny explained and Ten nodded.

 

 

“We could give it a try. Let me ask Kun to help us set up a business plan.” Ten said and grabbed his phone to call Kun.

 

 

“We can make this work.” Johnny said and kissed Ten’s cheek.

 

\----

 

In the middle of planning Yuta and Taeyong’s wedding, setting up a business plan, entertaining inquiries for the hybrid wedding and taking care of Mark, Haru had dropped them a visit. There were flowers in the living room and food trays in the kitchen while paper were strewn everywhere as Haru made her way inside, with Johnny leading her towards the sofa.

 

 

“It’s almost Yuta and Taeyong’s wedding so it’s a bit chaotic. We just received the invites to be sent out and both Ten and Yuta are looking into the guests lists.” Johnny supplied.

 

 

“Where is Minhyung?” She asked and Johnny called the hybrid who was holding a padu stuffed toy that he named haechan.

 

 

“Hi ms. Haru!” Mark greeted her and she was surprised that the hybrid’s speech has improved.

 

 

“Hi Minhyung.” She greeted back.

 

 

“It’s Mark! My name is Mark!” Mark informed her and She looked at Johnny who smiled.

 

 

“He wanted to have a new name, maybe his old name is traumatic for him.” Johnny supplied.

 

 

“I understand. Mark, can you show me your room?” She asked and Mark nodded and held out a hand which Haru took and followed the toddler into his room.

 

 

The room was clean and well furnished, with Mark’s toys neatly kept in bins while his chewing toys wer kept clean and sanitized in plastic containers. Haru was impressed and as she looked at the pictures that were hanged on the wall, Mark told her all about it. She smiled as she listened to Mark tell her stories, of how they took one picture at the park with Yuta and Taeyong, and everyone was cooing at them for being too perfect of a family, to the silly picture he had with Johnny who was wearing fake mane to look like a lion.

 

 

“are you enjoying yourself here Mark?” She asked and the hybrid nodded.

 

 

“They are all so kind and uncle Taeyong makes delicious food!” Mark answered truthfully and Haru was happy that the kid had found people and hybrids that would look out for him.

 

 

“Would you like to stay here indefinitely?” She asked and Mark nodded with conviction.

 

 

“Johnny is my appa and Ten is my papa.” He answered and that made the social worker nod.

 

“Shall we go and surprise them?” She asked and Mark nodded.

 

 

 

Mark and Haru were greeted by a crying Ten and a sobbing Johnny with Taeyong hugging Yuta at a corner, and the two were confused with the situation.

 

 

“Is appa sad?” Mark ran to Johnny who lifted the younger and kissed his cheek.

 

 

“No Markie, Appa is happy.” Johnny replied.

 

 

“But you’re crying!” Mark pointed out and he felt a kiss on his cheek courtesy of Ten.

 

 

“We’re just happy! Appa and Papa got the magazine job! Uncle Yuta and Uncle Taeyong’s wedding will be featured in a magazine!” Ten explained and Mark smiled and kissed both Johnny and Ten.

 

 

“Congratulations!” Haru chuckled and greeted them. “For getting the job and for passing as foster parents. I will be submitting my recommendation for adoption but it will only be considered once we get you married.” Haru informed them and both Ten and Johnny cried even more.

 

 

“Really?” Johnny asked and Haru nodded. “Thank you!” Johnny was crying ugly but it did not matter.

 

 

“Don’t skimp on your proposal young man!” she smiled and bid them goodbye.

 

 

“Oh wait Ms. Haru, we have something for you, it’s beef stew and Mark loves these.” Taeyong handed her a container of food and she thanked him.

 

 

“Have a splendid wedding!” She greeted and left the penthouse.

 

 

“We need to celebrate this.” Yuta exclaimed and kissed Mark’s cheek before grabbing his phone to call the rest of the gang.

 

 

Kun and Sicheng came with cake and desserts while Jaehyun and Doyoung came with coke and some hybrid treats. They took lots of photos and had even turned the TV into a Karaoke machine as they sang and ate and had a great time to celebrate Mark’s nearing adoption and for the magazine job.

 

 

“I am so happy.” Ten was crying and Sicheng rolled his eyes but pulled the hooman into a hug and wrapped his fluffy tail around Ten.

 

 

“You look ugly when you cry.” Sicheng muttered and it made Ten laugh but hugged the hybrid tightly.

 

 

\----

 

 

Once the party died down, with Jaehyun and Doyoung sleeping in the spare (Mark’s) bedroom, and Kun and Sicheng sleeping in Ten’s room, Johnny and Ten found themselves inside Johnny’s bedroom with Mark sandwiched between them, they shared blinding smiles and a monumental first kiss.

 

They had been getting better with each other, expressing more of their feelings towards each other but Mark in the equation is giving them a lot more outlet to show how they care for each other and how they are perfect for each other. Maybe marriage is their end game to get Mark to be their legal hybrid but it seemed that it will happen not just for the purpose of adopting, they may really end up loving each other.

 

 

“I’ve never been this happy Johnny.” Ten remarked, eyes glazed as he look at Johnny with adoration.

 

 

“Me too Ten.” Johnny replied and pulled the younger into a sweet kiss. “You better plan our wedding Ten.” Johnny grinned

 

“Propose to me first mister.” Ten replied and it made Johnny laugh.

 

 

“We’re surely doing this in reverse don’t you think?” Johnny asked and Ten nodded.

 

 

“Got a kid before getting married.” Ten answered.

 

 

“Got figuratively married before getting together.” Johnny added and they laughed.

 

 

“Not regretting it.” Ten shrugged and when Mark turned towards Ten to snuggled into his chest, he doesn’t really regret anything.

 

 

“Me too.” Johnny replied.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Okay hold up, I know there wasn’t like an in depth story of how Johnny and Ten got together but I will write one along with a few more story inserts because I don’t want you hating on me for being a failure in story telling.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, you can find me on any SNS as jhengchie ^^ talk to me if you want to ^^


	7. Friendly Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I am not dead though just pre-occupied with my crafting. I was swamped with work when I started my crafting account that I wasn’t able to write updates. But I am slowly balancing both aspects of my life so hopefully we can have consistent updates soon.
> 
>  
> 
> Just a reminder, this happened between Mark getting his name and Haru’s visit

 

\---

 

Mark slept on Johnny’s bed , never leaving the warmth of the human. Johnny smiled as he allowed the cub to nuzzle his neck and drift off to a slumber, something that Yuta did when they were younger, remembering the hybrid’s comments as a human furnace off some sort. Johnny is happy with Mark’s presence and although he is happy for Yuta to find his mate, Taeyong is perfect for him, he still misses the physical contact as he is a needy person ever since he was a child, thus the need for a hybrid.

 

“Hey.” Johnny looked at his door and found Ten with a blanket.

 

“Come and join us.” Johnny motioned and Ten happily obliged and climbed up the bed and settled himself next to Mark who blinked his eyes opened and smiled seeing Ten then drifted back to sleep.

 

 

“He is so precious,” Ten muttered and Johnny agreed.

 

“I just can’t believe people can abandon such precious kid.” Johnny added.

 

 

“We’ll shower him with love he deserve.” Ten smiled and Johnny mirrored that.

 

 

Mark found himself holding hands with Johnny and Ten as they browsed for furniture to fit the cub. Taeyong and Yuta were with them, as the two were also looking to buy stuff for their room, including a bigger bed to accommodate them and some dressers because Taeyong took in a habit of upcycling and designing clothes for him and Yuta. The store had a sign that it was Hybrid friendly and that delighted the group who was definitely looking out for Mark’s welfare.

 

 

‘Hello, I am Minseok, how may I help you?” A staff greeted them and Johnny beamed him a smile.

 

 

“We’re looking for a bed for our baby.” Johnny said and Mark peaked out to look at the hooman.

 

Minseok beamed him a smile and waved at him. “Oh hello there, wow such a cutie!” HE said and Mark smiled slightly. “A rare breed you have sir.” Minseok said and Johnny nodded. “I’ll lead you to the bed area then, right over there.” Minseok said and led the way.

 

Mark still held on to Ten and Johnny but it did not bother Minseok who happily showed them the standard beds. “We do customize beds as needed.” Minseok informed them. “These are just the generic ones, but if you want a specific dimension, color or design, we can do that.” Minseok told them. “The mattresses are standard but we do have options for your comfort.” Minseok said and crouched down to Mark’s height. “Just say what you want buddy and we’ll do our best to give you just that.” He said and Mark smiled and nodded, eyes wide as he looked at the colorful beds on display.

 

 

“Cwan I Lwook Awppa?” He asked Johnny and the man nodded and allowed the cub to check out the beds, dragging Ten along with him.

 

 

“You’re really good with him.” Johnny remarked that made Minseok chuckle.

 

 

“Thank you, is he an adoptee?” Minseok asked and Johnny was surprised. “He doesn’t have a collar.” Minseok pointed out and Johnny sighed and nodded.

 

 

“He was abandoned.” Johnny confided and it made Minseok frown.

 

 

“Cruel people.” Minseok said and sighed. “I have an adoptee too, mistreated and abused.” Minseok said and showed Johnny a picture of a deer hybrid, big doe eyes and shy smile. “Luhan was abused when Sehun found him, I am glad we adopted him.” Minseok said fondly.

 

 

“Oh, you have a partner? Sehun?” Johnny asked and Minseok nodded and laughed.

 

“Sorry, that is unprofessional of me.” Minseok apologized.

 

 

“Oh no, I just, I have a friend named Sehun when I was younger.  We lost contact when I moved to America. Is your Sehun happens to be Oh Sehun?” Johnny asked and Minseok showed him a picture of him, Luhan and Sehun. “oh my goodness, tht’s him! How is he?” Johnny gasped and Minseok beamed a smile.

 

 

“He’s working here too! We actually founded the store because we couldn’t find hybrid friendly stores when we got Luhan 2 years ago.”  Minseok confessed but before they could continue their conversation, they heard shouting.

 

 

“This animal hurt my son!” A lady shouted and Ten Held Mark back and glared at her.

 

 

“Your son hurt my son! He tugged on Mark’s ear!” Ten argued.

 

 

“My son did not!” She insisted.

 

“We have CCTV installed, we could check the footage, if you could both follow me.” Minseok said and led them to the back office where a tall man greeted them.

 

“Sehun, can we check the CCTV footage on the Aisle 4?” Minseok said and the guy Sehun nodded and led them to the CCTV are and retrieved the footage requested.

 

 

They reviewed the footage and both Johnny and Ten were fuming as they watched the boy stepped on Mark’s tail and then tugged on his ear harshly, making the hybrid scream and cry. Minseok turned to the lady and led her and her son out of the office to ban them from ever coming.

 

“Johnny?” Sehun asked and Johnny grinned and hugged his friend.

 

 

“Sehun hyung!” He greeted and two towers shared smiles. “It’s been a while. How have you been?” He asked and Sehun grinned as Minseok returned to the office.

 

 

“Happily married.” He said as Minseok stood next to him.

 

 

“That is wonderful!” Johnny said and turned to Mark and Ten. “I am going there someday.”  Johnny said and Mark pulled on Johnny’s shirt to be lifted. “This is Mark.” He introduced and Sehun beamed him a smile.

 

“Handsome kid you’ve got there.” Sehun remarked.

 

“Twank you.” Mark beamed and it made Sehun smile.

 

 

“So have you found a bed baby boy?” Minseok asked and Mark nodded and asked Johnny to bring him to the beds. They all went back to aisle 4 and Mark pointed at the simple white bed with a stuffed toy neatly placed by the headboard.

 

 

“You want that baby?” Ten asked and Mark nodded.

 

 

“Cwan I hawve the Twoy?” Mark asked and Minseok chuckled and nodded.

 

 

“We can give you the pudu!” Minseok said and that made Mark happy.

 

 

After their purchase and a promise of delivery the next day, the group waved goodbye to Minseok and Sehun before leaving with the stuffed toy that Mark conveniently named Haechan. Johnny ruffled the cub’s hair while laughing then carried him on his arms.

 

 

“That went well, I am glad that the owners are very kind.” Taeyong mused.

 

 

“They also have an adoptee.” Johnny informed them. “Minseok hyung is just kind, I’m glad Sehun hyung snatched a man like him.” Johnny added.

 

 

“Are we getting Mark a collar?” Yuta asked and the word made Mark agitated. “Oh sorry, are you scared of collars?” Yuta asked and Mark nodded. “you don’t have to be! Come here and look at my pretty collar!” Yuta said as he grabbed Mark and the cub looked at the purple studded collar with a pretty bell on it. “You can ring it.” He urged the boy and Mark did tap it with his finger. The bell rang and it made Mark smile. ‘Not so scary right?” Yuta asked and Mark nodded with a smile.

 

 

The same girl from before greeted them and with a kind smile, she asked if they were going to check up on the rings. Johnny introduced Mark and the sales lady smiled at him and greeted him nicely.

 

 

“Is Minhyuk available?” Johnny asked and she excused herself to check at the back.

 

It took a few minutes but the familiar dog hybrid came out but this time he was followed by what looks like a tiger hybrid. The tiger was pouting but Minhyuk just kissed his temple to pacify him. “Sorry, I was almost going to take a break, what can I help you with?” Minhyuk greeted them.

 

 

“Sorry to bother you!” Johnny immediately apologized.

 

‘It’s okay, Heonie can wait for a few more minutes. Right dear?” Minhyuk turned to the tiger hybrid who just puffed his cheeks cutely.

 

 

“If it is okay, we would like to ask for a custom collar for our baby.” Johnny said and pushed Mark to face Minhyuk.

 

 

‘Oh my goodness how cute you are young man!” Minhyuk chirped and crouched to face the cub. “I am Minhyuk!” Minhyuk extended a hand and Mark reluctantly shook it. “heonie come here! Mark is a lion cub!” Mnhyuk chirped and the tiger looked at the boy and he smiled sincerely, showing off his cute dimples.

 

 

“Hey buddy! It’s rare for a lion hybrid to be here! I don’t bite! We’re like cousins!’ Heonie said and It made Minhyuik chuckle.

 

 

“there’s not a lot of big cat hybrid around here, so you gotta appreciate your relative when you see ’em. He’s my mate by the way” Minhyuk said making the rest gasp. “Unconventional right? But biology be damned, we love each other.” Minhyuk chuckled and everyone understood it when they saw Minhyuk look at the tiger with heart eyes.

 

 

“I am Jooheon by the way, and we big cats gotta stick together!” Jooheon remarked and Mark quirked his head to the side.

 

 

“Will I gwrow up bwig and scwary?” Mark asked and Jooheon shook his head.

 

 

“Big yes, but scary? No!! Am I scary?” Jooheon asked with aegyo and it made Mark burst out laughing. “See, we’re not scary! We’re adorable!” Jooheon said and it made Mark smile wide.

 

“So what design are you thinking of?” Minhyuk turned to Johnny and Ten while Jooheon played with Mark.

 

 

“We want Mark to decide on that.” Ten said and Jooheon took the cub into his arms and carried him over to Minhyuk.

 

 

“What would you like to have buddy?” Minhyuk asked and Mark wasn’t sure about that. “A paw print? A flower?” Minhyuk listed off but Mark shook his head.

 

“Mowrk!” Mark chirped and Minhyuk chuckled and went into sketching.

 

“Do you have a favorite color Mark?” Minhyuk asked and the sales lady took out a swatch card to show the hybrid.

 

 

“Pick one buddy.” Jooheon encouraged the cub who looked at the color swatches intently before pointing to a blue one. “Pretty good choice!” Jooheon remarked.

 

 

“I think we’ll go wit a simple M as the pendant and we will engrave your details at the back. We will also attach some charms to the collar, a really cute sun as I see him shine bright like one. Is that okay?” Minhyuk asked and Mark nodded in approval. :”Great, we can have it done in a week.” Minhyuk said and Mark was happy about it.

 

“Sorry to disturb your break.” Johnny thanked them but Minhyuk just dismissed them with a kind smile.

 

 

“It was nothing. See you soon” Minhyuk waved at them and they exited the store happily and contented with what they have purchased.

 

 

\---

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I know it is crappy but I am just getting back on my writing so please bear with me. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: If you want me to continue this AU, please give me feedback so I would know  who is interested^^


End file.
